


The House of My Father

by ReneeoftheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: House Dooku, Pre-Clone Wars, Serenno, post- phantom menace, star wars legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeoftheStars/pseuds/ReneeoftheStars
Summary: Dooku has left the Jedi Order and returned to his homeworld of Serenno, where he claims his rightful place as the Count of House Dooku. His sister-in-law is less than thrilled with his arrival.





	The House of My Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr blog celebrate-the-clone-wars' writing Wednesday prompt: Inheritance
> 
> Kostanza and Adan exist in Legends, but currently not in canon. They fit right in with the story I wanted to tell, so I included them.

His homecoming had been chilly, to say the least.

There was no doubt in his mind that given the first opportunity, the dozens of nobles that controlled the planet would gladly dispose of him. They had stared daggers at him as he made his claim in the Great Assembly House, and made their objections clearly known. They did not find him worthy of the title; they saw him as an outsider, a usurper. He had to remind the gathered parliament that by their own laws, it was his right as eldest son to claim his House's title, resources, wealth, and power.

And Dooku intended to use his newfound status to its full potential.

The newly appointed Count had spent the last week familiarizing himself with the culture of his homeworld, and the legacy of House Dooku. It was a hefty history, but he committed it all to memory, to prove his loyalty to Serenno. Having lived all eight decades of his life in the Jedi Order, he had foreseen that the other Counts would view him as an individual unworthy of joining their ranks. Who was he, they hissed to one another, to march through their halls and demand the position he had surrendered upon his departure at the age of four?

 But it had not fully been his choice, had it?

He remembered only snippets of the day the Jedi had come to the family manor to take him away. He remembered standing in the echoing antechamber ringed with sconces. He remembered the stiff hands of his father as he clasped Dooku on his shoulders and bid him farewell. His mother had cried, but he had no tears to shed for her. Dooku did not recall looking back at the manor as the Jedi's shuttle bore him away.

Standing before it now, Dooku viewed his new home critically. The oblong central structure that rose from the half-circle base of the building dwarfed the forest and security towers that surrounded it. It was compact and angular, its exterior largely unadorned. As far as architecture went, it lacked the elegance and aesthetic pleasantries of the other House manors he had observed.

But a sense of strength and power exuded from this place. Perched on the edge of a cliff-face, the imposing structure stared down from its lofty perch at the city of Saffia in the distance. Rather than mimicking the gentle curves of the open-air palaces that were popular with the other nobles, this place stood like a fortress. It was defensible and imposing, two great green-tinted stained-glass window staring like eyes; one gazing out the cliffside and one monitoring the approaching road. The security towers rose from the vast courtyard, ringing the manor like an honor guard.

“An impressive estate, Madam,” Dooku said graciously to the haughty woman standing beside him. “You have done well keeping up its splendor.”

“I'm so pleased you approve,” she replied icily. “Count.” She added the formality curtly as an afterthought.

Kostanza Dooku stood nearly as tall as Dooku himself, with all the bearing of a noblewoman used to commanding and being obeyed. Her chestnut-brown hair was beginning to grey, drawn back into a severe hairstyle that attempted to make her seem older than she was. She did not have their air of a cruel or callous person, but Dooku could sense the entitlement that coursed through her veins. She knew her place in the galaxy and took it in stride.

And now Dooku had come to take it from her.

Leaving the sleek speeder with the valet, his sister-in-law led him through the courtyard and into the manor itself, the skirt of her dress trailing behind her as she gave him a begrudging tour of the manor. Lavish furnishings filled the halls and rooms, priceless paintings and statues accumulated from hundreds of years of wealth and power. Servants – organic and mechanic – stood at attention as the two strode past them. Dooku reached out to the living servants, and found that for nearly every one of them, their loyalty was to Kostanza – not to the House. Making note of which human servants would need to be relieved and replaced, Dooku listened to the Regent closely, focusing on her presence in the Force and gleaning what information he could from her.

From his research after leaving the Jedi, Dooku had learned that his father, the late Hal Dooku, had remarried after the death of his first wife, and produced another heir nearly twenty years younger than his firstborn. Admittedly, Dooku took the news that he had a brother with little more than mild interest. The man that shared his father’s blood was dead, sent to an early grave by a stray blaster bolt while game hunting on Felucia. His wife Kostanza had served as Regent ten years since his death, as their son was still too young to take the mantle of Count. Adan Dooku had never met his father.

Kostanza had ruled well, it seemed. She was well-liked among the other Counts, and had maintained House Dooku’s vast influence politically and economically, securing their place as the wealthiest of all the Houses of Serenno.

And yet…

For all her clever dealings and appearances, she cared little of the power she wielded for her own sake; her feelings dwelt on her son.

Confident in her ability to maintain prestige herself, Dooku felt her energies devoted to Adan’s future. Her every action was calculated to instruct him in the ways of leadership, to prepare him for his eventual ascension to Count.

Now, each time the Regent looked to Dooku as they strolled through the manor, her eyes found the lightsaber hanging from his belt, and he felt her unease. All her plans had been skewed by his arrival, and she was mentally scrambling for a way to salvage them.

She had opposed him in the Great Assembly House, calling for her allies to support her authority as Regent, and her son’s eventual claim of the head of the House. She attempted to rebuff everything Dooku said, tried to paint him as an outsider, as a poisoner wearing a cape that did not belong to him. In spite of the heated debate that followed and the dark oaths of the other Counts, the Arbiters had begrudgingly denied Kostanza’s claim, and proclaimed Dooku the rightful heir and the patriarch of House Dooku. Adding insult to injury, they then instructed Kostanza to familiarize Dooku with his new obligations, and show him to his new estate.

Dooku had not intended to embarrass the woman, or to undermine her authority. But he did not care that he had. She was irrelevant to him. With the backing of the Arbiters, and with no physical force to challenge him, there was little she could do to threaten him. And so, with color high in her cheeks and eyes glinting with rage, she had obeyed.

Kostanza fell silent as they entered the throne room. Dooku paced away from her, examining the vast space. The massive green stained-glass window commanded the empty, echoing room’s attention. An incredibly high-backed black chair sat behind a dark angular sweeping desk upon a raised dais at the far end of the room. An unusual choice, to have a desk before the throne, but it spoke of the prerogative of House Dooku; business, economy, prestige, and a separation from those who fell beneath his rule.

Dooku turned back to face the Regent. “I will of course require access to all records. Passcodes, clearance, and other pertinent information may be transmitted directly to my datacron.” His measured voice carried impressively in the throne room.

A muscle in her neck jumped. “Of course. Count.” She gestured carelessly to a droid that had trailed them since the foyer. The astromech chirped once in acknowledgement, rolling towards Dooku’s outstretched hand, taking the datacron in its forceps and beginning the downloading process.

“I can’t help but wonder,” Kostanza said at length, watching him closely. “What brought you back to Serenno? The quickest of searches revealed that you are a distinguished Jedi Master. Why leave your noble service after all these years?”

The patronizing tone confirmed that she did not think much of the Jedi. Not that Dooku could blame her, now. While he wasn’t about to reveal all of his reasons for claiming his title, it was only proper to give a passable response.

“I realized my views have diverted too much from what the Jedi Order deems passable. I could no longer abide by their ways. I can do more for the galaxy – and for my people – as Count of House Dooku than I can as a Jedi.”

She eyed him skeptically, but said nothing further.

The droid finished the download and extended the cube once more. Dooku slipped it into his robes.

“I trust all records are accurate and up-to-date?”

Her chin lifted fractionally. “Of course. You will find my data complete and incredibly detailed. I let nothing go unnoted.”

“You do yourself and our House a great honor through your meticulousness.”

“Indeed,” she sniffed. “If you wish to begin looking through matters of state, I shall leave you in peace.”

In all likelihood, Dooku considered, she simply did not wish to be present when he sat upon her throne. Childish, but understandable.

“Yes. I imagine there are many issues that require my attention.”

With deliberate strides, she began making her way across the gangway towards the master bedroom. Dooku watched for a moment, considering his next words carefully.

He clasped his hands behind him. “A moment, Kostanza.”

Dooku felt her bristle at the familiarity of using her first name, but she turned to regard him silently.

“I intend to assume all aspects and duties required of the Countship as immediately as possible, and to their fullest extent. I cannot help but feel that your presence here will hinder that goal.

She went very still. Dooku felt a swell of panic in her, her eyes boring into him, though she remained composed. He felt her mind whirling, searching for a way to undermine him, to eradicate his misgivings, as though she could somehow influence his already-made decision.

“I assure you, Count, I will uphold the ruling of the Arbiters. It would be most beneficial for me to remain here. I am intimately familiar with the proceedings and alliances of the House. I am an invaluable asset as you get your bearings.”

In another life, Dooku thought, they could have been allies. Kostanza was clever and determined, with a talent for politics and business that would have been useful to him. But her devotions were too focused on her son; she cared only for his wellbeing, for his eventual ascension. Her emotions clouded her thoughts, made her too single-minded. Despite her current oath of fealty, she would always be on watch for ways to undermine him, to clear the path for her son. She would never forgive Dooku for interrupting her way of life. And years of experience made Dooku certain that grudge would only fester like an infection. In the conflict that had already been set into motion, she would merely get in his way.

Better to cut away the infection before it could spread.

He gazed at her coolly, and she seemed to realize her reasoned argument held no sway. For a moment, he thought she’d try to appeal to his emotions, to attempt to make him feel sorry for the last of his family. Perhaps she would insist that he meet his nephew. But she said nothing further. Perhaps she realized it would be futile.

“While I appreciate your position, my dear, I am afraid your services will not be required here further. I will arrange for immediate transportation for you and young Adan to a more suitable clime. Alderaan is always open to resettling dignitaries –”

“You would send us off-world?” Kostanza hissed, taking an involuntary step forward.

“It is in your best interest.”

She seemed to be wrestling with a thought. Finally, she said softly, “Adan will be Count. With no heir of your own, he is next in line. When you pass on, House Dooku will be his to command. By sending us away, you merely separate him from his people and delay his education.”

Dooku looked at her impassively. “I suggest you and your son gather your belongings by this evening. I shall have a shuttle awaiting you at the foyer. Thank you, Madam. You are dismissed.”

Her eyes narrowed. Drawing herself to her full height, Kostanza pierced him with a stare. “You will pay for this insolence.” She swept from the room with her remaining dignity. As she snapped fingers in one last show of defiance, the human servants trotted out after her, leaving Dooku alone in the throne room, save for a single droid standing unmoving at the throne.  

_No, my dear. I will profit._

Dooku ascended the dais with measured steps, feeling a strange sense of pride rising in him as he rounded the desk and stood directly before the throne. He considered it carefully, once more mentally preparing himself for this next step.

He glanced at the droid standing beside him, an old version of a protocol droid. It looked back at him with dim yellow photoreceptors.

“Has she trapped the chair in any way?” Dooku asked the droid, only half-joking.

“That would be against the wishes of the Arbiters,” the droid replied in a monotone.

“And whom do you serve?”

“I serve House Dooku.”

Nodding to himself, Dooku lowered himself onto the throne. He gazed at the empty hall, and the sudden thought came to him that his father sat here, and his father before him, and his father before him. A long line of strong rulers that had built their House to be the most powerful in all of Serenno. And now their contributions would be put to use in the most significant event in the modern age.

He had intended to return to Serenno after leaving the Order, yes, but he hadn’t fully decided whether to claim his full inheritance. But when he went to meet with Chancellor Palpatine after officially separating from the Jedi… his plans for the future had changed drastically.

Dooku closed his eyes and centered himself. He had more purpose now than he’d ever had before – a clear goal, and the means to fulfill it.

He accessed the datacron, and numerous files flickered to life on the projected viewscreen before him. With the entirety of House Dooku’s resources at his disposal, he set to work.

There was much to be done.


End file.
